Beyond Even the Stars
by sporkitout
Summary: He was so annoying. They'd never be friends. That was the plan anyways... A story of Kirk and Spock's first adventure together in life and death and how a bond so strong would extend beyond even the stars. Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Encounter

**So after many years, I've returned for a second shot at writing. I have entered a phase where I live, breathe, and love Star Trek. You can thank Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto for my obsession. Here is my first attempt. Hope you like **

**Stardate 2265.42**

He stood on the bridge, hands on his hips, occasionally tugging at the tight golden fabric, conscious to its leave-nothing-to-the-imagination fit on his upper half. _I am the captain._ It's not as if he was nervous; Starfleet would have been crazy not to have promoted him. Graduating in the top five percent at the Academy, along with becoming a first-year Academy student with ensign rank to the _USS Republic_ and serving under Captain Garrovich as lieutenant to the _USS Farragut_, it was only a matter of time until Starfleet approached him. In all reality, he was surprised it had taken them this long.

James Tiberius Kirk, youngest captain in recorded history, commanding officer of the _USS Enterprise _NCC-1701, inhaled before beginning pre-launch preparations.

"Systems report. Communications?"

"Communications systems ready Captain."

Kirk smiled slightly, the sound of his title reverberating through his body, leaving pride and excitement in its wake.

"Helm?"

"Guidance is functional, sir. Onboard computer will interface with Federation memory bank."

"Excellent, thank you Mr. Sulu. Weapons systems?"

"Operational Captain. Cloaking device now functioning in all modes of flight," a young ensign enthusiastically chirped.

"Thank you…"

"Ensign Pavel Chekov, sir.

"Thank you Chekov. Engineering, report," Kirk pressed the comm on the armrest of his captain's chair.

"Ready, sir. Dilithium chamber is converted, fuel cells at maximum, and warp fully operational," a heavy Scottish accent floated through the air.

"Well done Mr. Scott. Prepare for departure, Kirk out."

He sat down in his chair, silently observing his crew finalize pre-launch activity, letting his imagination roam free with thoughts of success on the impending five year voyage that Starfleet had commissioned his new ship. He would accomplish so much; he would be the greatest…

"Permission to come aboard the bridge."

Kirk snapped his head toward the door as the familiar _shloop_ marked its closing.

"Granted," he responded, resting his eyes on a man he'd heard so much about, yet had never met.

Commander Spock. It must be. It was dead giveaway, what with the posture, arched and upswept eyebrows, and… there. The ears. The unmistakable tapering of the pinnae to form a point at the top. There, on Kirk's brand new bridge, stood the legendary half-Vulcan, hands patiently folded behind his back, expressionless, and utterly exotic, his pale skin tinged green in the lighting. Unfamiliar with the planet Vulcan and its inhabitants, as his position upon the _USS Farragut_ consisted merely of observation missions far beyond the coordinates of the planet Vulcan, Kirk was at a loss upon this confrontation of Commander Spock.

Spock's eyes, a deep brown, quietly surveyed the young man before him. Unimpressive. He relaxed his facial muscles, aware to the fact of an inevitable scowl should he continue his observation of the captain.

"Mr. Spock," the human offered his hand, the typical Terran greeting.

The Vulcan, sensing the new captain's complete ignorance to his species, stiffly stretched his arm, refraining from openly exhibiting the shiver of repulsion he experienced upon his smooth hand coming into direct contact with the human. The oblivious human's mind was less than agreeable.

"Captain, all systems ready," Sulu declared from his position at the helm.

"Release our moorings Lieutenant, take us out," Kirk responded, turning back to the stiff Vulcan before him.

"Captain, it is my duty as First Officer to-"

"Commander, I am well aware of the position you hold and its duties. I look forward to your counsel. Helm, are we prepared to warp?"

Spock closed his mouth, having been unceremoniously cut off. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, following the movements of the lean blonde who promptly sat in his appointed chair.

"Ship-wide broadcast Mr. Chekov. Prepare us for departure."

"Yes, sir! Ensign authorization code 92…"

"Five years Mr. Spock, how about it? You ready? We're making history Commander, I'm practically jumping with excitement," Kirk smirked at the emotionless Vulcan, prepared to endure this mission with a complete robot as his First Officer.

Might as well have fun with it.

"Of course I am prepared Captain, it is my duty-"

"Yeah I know Spock. I was only being friendly." Kirk refrained from laughing at the thought of them ever becoming friends.

"Captain, it is highly illogical that such a friendship could occur, as Vulcans do not express the emotion that which is required in such a relationsh-"

"Of course Commander. Merely a suggestion," Kirk crossed his legs, returning his attention to the expanse of space visible on screen.

"Warp 4 primed, sir," Sulu announced.

Kirk glanced at his new First Officer, who raised an arched eyebrow before seating himself.

_Here we go_.

"Punch it."

**Stardate 2267.83**

_I am in control of my emotions. To admit otherwise, I admit to being human. I am in control of my emotions. I am in _control.

"Captain, I am unsure as to what I wish to express. I pride myself in being erudite in the English language; however, I am unable to procure the proper words to convey my… feelings. You are responsible for my lack of vernacular. As you have always been."

He stared blankly at the machines that were keeping the Captain alive.

"I have only one aspiration Capt- Jim... Don't leave me. Please."

A flatline echoed throughout the sickbay. Commander Spock, for the first time, felt tears glide down his cheeks.

_I am not in control._

**And… Ta Da! Let me know if it's worth continuing, I aim to please. Thanks for readin'!**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: I didn't expect much interest in this, but yay! You do care! :P So here is chapter dos. Enjoy! Oh and.. I guess I'll make the disclaimer.. I own nothing.. Sniffle…**

**Stardate 2265.76**

The fact that he was left handed truly pissed him off. If he was only _one _minute late for breakfast, _he'd_ be there, sitting in his spot, forcing him to sit next to him, and his damn arm would always bump his because _he_ was freaking left handed. Thank God _he _took the rest of his meals in his cabin, or Kirk would have fought him to the death for that spot… Everything he did was annoying, right down to the way he breathed. It made no sound at all. No exhale noises, no deep inhales that caused a slight sniffle sound. Maybe it was just he who made breathing noises.

"Bones, do you make noises when you breathe? Because I do and if that's uncommon, you need to check me out."

Leonard McCoy, the chief medical officer aboard the _Enterprise_, glanced up from his routine chart updates to find Captain Kirk taking up space in his sickbay.

"That alien of a First Officer doesn't make any noise at all Bones. He's like a walking computer. A stupid, walking lump of facts no one cares about. I'm sick and tired-"

Bones continued with his work, familiar with Kirk's rants about Commander Spock. He didn't care much about the newest flaw Kirk had found in the Vulcan. Not one bit.

"-and he's left handed! And he takes my spot Bones! So I have to sit next to him and his arm constantly bumps mine and he doesn't even talk. Not only does he take my damn spot and bump my arm with his left handedness, he eats in complete silence! It's maddening, I'm losing my mind, it's like-"

Bones tuned him out.

* * *

It was four months into their voyage when Kirk realized that five years with a Vulcan was a thinly disguised suicide mission. It was humanly impossible to coexist with him. It was as if Spock purposely argued every decision and command, pointing out every tiny possibility of failure. His First Officer had it out for him, he was sure of it.

It became apparent with the passing of the planet Ardana. Having no prior knowledge to the planet's history, Kirk assembled a landing party, intent on exploring the unknown terrain.

"Captain, I highly advise against this," Spock had deadpanned.

"Really. Why's that Spock?" Kirk strapped his phaser to his waist.

"You are not informed of the indigenous species that inhabits the planet, rendering you unable to safely lead a landing party. There is an 86.2% chance that hostility will ensue."

"Yeah yeah Spock, I'll keep that in mind. Beam us down Scotty."

Upon arrival, that landing party was captured.

"How many times do I have to apologize Spock, I said I'm sorry."

"You put your crew in danger without a second thought. A simple apology will not suffice. You gambled with their lives, I am not to whom you should be apologizing."

"I got everyone out with the peace negotiation Spock. How was I to know they were in civil war? I'd say the situation went great, judging from the circumstances. No one even got hurt!"

"That is irrelevant."

"If I apologize to that landing party, will you get off my back?"

"I am not on your back, Captain."

That night, Kirk sincerely apologized to every member of the landing party, addressing each by name. Commander Spock finally let him alone, and Kirk could not have been more relieved.

* * *

"Captain, that contradicts the entire purpose of cataloguing the planet's foliage. There is a reason the Admiral desires these plants, if you had bothered to pay any attention to your debriefing. The leaves contain a substance known to cure various human diseases when mixed in medical laboratories. Captain, your insistent disregard for-"

"Commander, I appreciate your opinion, however, I am under no inclination to deliberately put my ship in danger. You personally have calculated the probability of a hostile orbit pattern, not to mention possible a lethal atmosphere. I had hoped you would see the logic in this. My crew is more important than a plant-"

"A plant which has the medical properties that enables countless of lives to be saved on your planet. The likelihood of a hazardous environment is 52.74%. A small away team could easily retrieve the plants. The mere fact that you-"

"You're the one who was on my ass when I wanted to take that landing party on Ardana-"

"I was not on your-"

"Dismissed Commander."

Spock pressed his lips into a thin line and exited the bridge in four long strides.

Kirk exhaled loudly, swearing.

At the helm, Sulu and Chekov exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

"-you know what I'm saying?"

Bones nodded, having heard nothing Kirk had said.

"Maybe," he ventured, "if you just sort things out with him, you can both relax and stop bothering everyone with your childish arguments."

"Our… what? Childish… Bones, that is completely… He's just…"

"Bridge to Captain."

Kirk snapped his comm open, quickly shifting from whining child to commanding officer of his vessel.

"Yes Mr. Sulu."

"We'll be arriving at Midos V in three minutes. Transmission signals fully functional, colony is prepared for our arrival. Lieutenant Uhura has just translated and confirmed the Emperor's greeting."

"Thank you Sulu, I'll be on the bridge shortly. Kirk out."

Kirk glanced up at Bones who had gone back to updating his medical charts.

"Thanks for listening Bones."

Leonard McCoy just grunted his acknowledgment. He knew Kirk would be back before the day was out.

**Stardate 2267.83**

Spock's heart broke as Kirk's stopped beating. He stopped seeing as nurses scurried around him and McCoy shouted something. He stopped hearing when a syringe was plunged into Kirk's chest. He stopped breathing when he was pushed from the bedside and countless bodies with medical instruments surrounded the man he… loved. He could no longer think logically. He was succumbing to his human emotions. And for once, Spock did not care.

**A/N: Dialogue is so hard for me! It's hard to be funny, so I tried my best haha. Hopefully you saw part of the humor; cuz it was totes funny in my head. Writing it down is another story… we've all been there. Unless you're a closeted comedian, in which case, kudos to you! I'm going camping today! So I hope to update at the end of the weekend. Toodles! **


	3. A Mother's Love

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for my lovely reviews, it was great coming back from a trip and reading your thoughts **** In this chapter, I kinda experimented, so let me know what ya think!**

**Oh! And to Talltree-san, I had no idea what an afterlife fic was until I asked my best friend a few days ago. Nope... Don't think that's where my plot bunnies are headed. Thanks for reading though, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Stardate 2235.59**

The surface of Vulcan was hot. Amanda Grayson was sweating, as she would for many years before she truly acclimated to the scorching temperatures of her new home. Her wardrobe choices only added to the misery; heavy robes that covered her entire person, cocooning her body until she could only sit and let the planet roast her alive. She blamed Sarek. If she hadn't fallen in love, perhaps she could have been swimming in the lake near the place where she grew up. Or she would lounge in a bathing suit, shaded by a twenty first century umbrella. She was always known to love old things… Her husband made sure their quarters were filled with _antiques_, as she was fond of calling them. _Unreasonable_, he had said, but he made sure to add to her collection each time he was off planet.

She smiled fondly at the thought of her husband and the knick knacks he brought back for her. He may be Vulcan, but when he placed a new gift in her hands and she lifted her lips to his cheek… she almost saw him smile.

Her thoughts turned from the man she loved to the child he had given her. Spock. Her son.

He was the light of her life and she made sure he knew it.

"Mommy, look!"

Amanda turned to the sound of her five-year old son's voice.

"Mommy, look what I-Chaya did!" his eyes were wide and his face was flushed, green patches on his cheeks.

Spock held out his arm where a long thin scratch began to ooze blood.

"He got me Mommy. I only wanted to pet him. It hurts," his face began to crumple, pain evident.

"Oh Spock, sweetheart, let me clean you up. Your father has told you not to play too close with his sehlat. His fangs are dangerous, baby, look what happened," she hurried to her rooms to dampen a cloth and clean her son's wound.

He stuck out his arm for his mother to clean and sniffed, "I-Chaya has never attacked me before, Mommy. He's gentle and I love him."

Amanda smiled sadly.

"I love you too Mommy. I love you this big!" he spread his arms wide as Amanda finished wiping away any green traces of blood.

"I love you even more Spock. I love you this big," she spread her arms.

"Your arms are longer, that is unfair! You're illogical Mommy," Spock folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"I love you anyway."

He broke into a wide smile.

"I love you too."

**Stardate 2255.43**

"Mother, I do not expect you to understand my actions; I only ask that you respect them."

Amanda blinked.

"They have expressed time and time again that I possess every attribute admired in the Vulcan High Command. However, after meditation, I find that a life in that environment will lead to an eventual respite in my life, one that I am not keen on experiencing. I trust that I have not insulted you for not being certain in my path, but I cannot conform to a life where I am still seen as an outsider. I have enlisted into Starfleet where my mental capacities and qualifications may do some good, and I will be seen for my work and not my heritage."

"Spock."

He stopped talking, realizing that he had been rambling, which was highly out of his character. He was composed and logical, not this mass of confusion as his irrational human side screamed at him to show emotion. Any emotion. Something to pull him out from the rut in his life. He was 25 standard years of age, and it was a chore to rise each morning. He had no purpose. He was as tormented as he was as a child, enduring the criticism and emotionless looks that shrieked _you're not one of us._ All he wanted was to do something where he made a difference. But that only fueled his confusion, because a Vulcan didn't dwell on such things. A Vulcan knew his place…

"Spock, I understand. You don't have to convince me otherwise. Anything you do, anything you accomplish, I will always be proud of you."

Spock's shoulders slumped, and he bowed his head, breathing slowly as to compose himself.

"Thank you Mother. I had hoped you would see my reason."

Amanda laughed softly.

"However illogical I may be, your reason is unwavering," she smiled up at her son, touching his cheek, aware of his touch telepathy.

He leaned into her hand for a fraction of a second before pulling away and straightening his tunic.

"I must go."

A long time ago, when Amanda was new to Vulcan and her human tendencies of displaying emotion weren't stifled, she would have hugged her son, enveloping his tall frame into her small one, holding his warmth to her body.

But she knew better. He wasn't five years old anymore. He had embraced his Vulcan heritage and was devoid of all emotion, despite what she may feel. She had lost her loving son years ago.

"I love you Spock."

He nodded and left the room, the words having almost left his lips.

**Stardate 2267.83**

He never said the word love. He hadn't in what felt like a lifetime. He'd tell his mother every chance he got. Somehow, he'd stopped that… She'd reassure his conflicting thoughts and assure him of her love, and he'd only nod, not wanting the words to fall from his mouth. Words that would make him human. But, as he stood outside the sickbay of the _Enterprise_, he would be human if Jim would come back to him. Love wasn't shameful. His mother had taught him that.

**A/N: So… there's that. I really wanted to show how Spock was more human as a young child and always told his momma he loved her. I feel like if this were true, Spock wouldn't seem so distant. I apologize if it's too OOC, but I tried :P **


	4. Midos V

**A/N: I know that most people say this at one point, but honestly, reviews truly make me want to continue writing because they just feel so good! So thank you everyone who has reviewed and I hope this long (it's long for me, don't judge) chapter is satisfactory :P Happy Friday!**

**Stardate 2265.76**

Midos V greeting rituals were elaborate and tiring and by the end of the ceremony, three grueling hours later, Kirk was ready to sleep for the rest of eternity. His thoughts and emotions had twisted together into a jumble of confusion, and he was unsure how this would affect him.

The alien species that inhabited Midos V, while intelligent, was old, still holding enormous celebrations in honor of a Federation ship docking on their land. Upon their arrival, dozens of uniformed officials swarmed the crew of the _Enterprise_, quickly taking their arms and leading them to what looked like a palace, judging by the size. Their bodies, roughly 7 feet tall and resembling an upright lizard, sported a scaly hide that varied in earthy hues, while their heads were humanoid shaped, also scaled and hairless. Amber colored irises defined the reptilian eyes and a thin forked tongue occasionally flicked out of delicate mouths. Their thin green uniforms resembled togas, with the golden palace emblem attached to the fabric crossing over the left shoulder.

"Lizard people…" McCoy shivered, wrenching his arm away from his scaly chaperone.

Kirk, being happily pulled along by a deep reddish reptilian woman- at least he thought it was a woman- glanced behind him and locked eyes with his First Officer. Spock had a light green official latched onto him, politely dragging him along. Kirk looked away quickly, eyes casting downward, an unfamiliar feeling settling in his chest. The Vulcan's eyes remained on Kirk's back.

* * *

The reptilian officials led the entire crew of 458 to a palace on the outskirts of the one main city on Midos V. It was unconventional for the whole crew aboard the _Enterprise_ to attend a welcoming ceremony, but the Emperor had insisted, according to Lieutenant Uhura. First year ensigns that had never set foot on an alien planet stared in awe, trying to soak it all in in one go.

The palace, placed on the edge of the city, unlike most self-centered rulers who stuck their castles and monuments in the middle of their cities, was built a modest three stories and only extended a few thousand square feet. In comparison to the Omicron estate, which resembled a small mountain, the Midos palace paled in comparison.

It was spacious inside, open areas of rooms made of granite and jade. Precious materials that were rare on Earth seemed to be in abundance on this planet, replacing wood and concrete with diamond and quartz.

Kirk admired the architecture.

The reptilian officials leading the crew had led them to the banquet hall where the celebration would be held, informing Kirk and Spock to continue on to await the presence of the Emperor. A handful of the escorts had led Kirk and Spock into a hall made of polished marble, stopping before a massive throne. Within it sat a being so enormous that the throne, which could have seated Kirk, Spock _and _Bones comfortably, looked to be too small to support the reptile ruler that was currently eyeing the pair before him.

"Captain James Kirk."

His voice was incredibly deep and raspy.

"Emperor S'vata."

"Welcome to Midos V Captain. I trust this visit is in regards to the Federation establishment recently instated beyond our borders, closer to a source of water."

Kirk inclined his head, "That is correct Emperor, the _Enterprise_ was asked to ensure that a smooth transition into life on this planet was possible. We should be departing from the planet's atmosphere just as soon as our botanists and geologists approve the terrain suitable for human life. On behalf of the Federation, we extend our deepest gratitude for this opportunity to colonize on Midos V."

As far as addressing giant lizard dragon Emperors went, Kirk thought his speech was the best damn thing he'd ever come up with on the spot. It was a masterpiece of diplomatic awesomeness. He'd pat himself on the back, but he refrained in fear of screwing up the good attitude of the very intimidating looking Emperor. His claws were the size of Kirk's forearm… He'd pat himself on the back later…

"We look forward the advantage of Federation trade as well Captain Kirk. Now, I invite you to enjoy the welcoming celebration assembled in your behalf. I insist."

That was all the insistence Kirk needed. It's not that Emperor S'vata scared him… his claws were just really huge… And even he had the common sense to avoid that problem.

"Thank you Emperor."

Kirk turned on his heel, striding towards what sounded like a damn good party. Spock followed silently behind him, glancing up at the marble columns that lined the walls.

* * *

It happened around 2 AM. The party, because honestly, that's what it was, had progressed from an innocent welcoming banquet consisting of good food and wine, to an out of control sea of people, human and alien, who had consumed far too much alcohol. Kirk had found out that while the reptilian women seemed to have no gender distinguishing features, it was an entirely different case once the green togas came off.

He had in one hand, a large wine goblet, occasionally spilling some over the side as he traipsed around the room. He was looking for someone, though he couldn't quite remember who that was.

"Spock!" he exclaimed as he came across the Vulcan.

Spock was sitting at a table, arms folded in front of his chest, eyebrows drawn together, with an expression closest to a frown that a Vulcan could ever manage. He had a wine goblet similar to Kirk's placed in front of him, full with the red substance. It appeared untouched.

"Oh my God Spock," Kirk tripped into a seat next to his motionless pointy-eared First Officer.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk, eyeing the drink in his hand, quickly deducing his blood alcohol level to be at a dangerously high percentage to sustain consciousness, judging by the glossy eyes, incomprehensible speech, and loss of motor functions.

"Captain, I suggest you discontinue consuming further alcohol if you hope to make it safely back to your quarters."

"But I'll be lonely Spock," Kirk slurred, leaning towards him.

Spock recoiled; the wine on Kirk's breath was displeasing.

"I can arrange for company if that is your desire Captain. However, per Starfleet regulation 64b section 2, 'fraternization within a Starfleet vessel is strictly prohibited, lest an exception be passed by Starfleet Command regarding an extension of mission duration.' In accordance to regulation, you will require company of an inhabitant of this planet, which I am only mildly sure the Emperor will not object to-"

"You talk a lot," Kirk grinned, taking another swig of wine.

Spock decided that Kirk was in no condition to even walk, let alone meet with any woman of any species.

"You require sleep Captain, I suggest you take part in recuperating from this night immediately."

"Have you even had any of this to drink? You're missing out, honestly. It's like no other wine I've ever had, like it's spiked with something else. Wine spiked with more alcohol Spock! Oh my God, this place rocks."

In his defense, Captain Kirk truly was a responsible and intelligent man. The wine was just really strong…

"Captain, you must-"

"You think if I asked Uhura to marry me, she'd say yes?"

"That is highly-"

"What about Sulu? I think he'd say yes."

"Captain. Please cease this at once-"

"Hey Spock, will _you_ marry me?"

Spock blinked. He couldn't understand why a sudden rush of blood tinged his ears green.

"Captain, you are heavily intoxicated."

Kirk reached out and placed his hand over Spock's, lightly stroking his fingers along the smooth skin. Spock drew in a short breath, snatching his hand away as hormones flooded his system at the contact. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as the sensation subsided, small tingles of pleasure still pulsing through his body. He stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me Captain," he turned on his heel and left the banquet hall.

Kirk stared after him, having already forgotten what had just transpired.

* * *

He sat in the dark, meditating. He let his mind empty. He would explain the sensitivity of Vulcan hands to the Captain the following day.

* * *

Kirk woke up, surprisingly in his room prepared for him due to the Emperor's hospitality, with his head splitting in two. The amount of pressure currently suffocating his brain was enough to have him moaning into his pillow. Stumbling into the spacious bathroom, he splashed water on his face, feeling the cool liquid relieve some of his grogginess. He sincerely wished Bones were here to stick him with a hypo, anything to make the throbbing in his head go away.

He padded back to the bed, which he found, was huge but covered with a thin material used as a blanket.

He closed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temples. And then the night before came rushing back to him, along with a wave of humiliation.

"Oh shit," Kirk swore, remembering the words he had spoken to the Vulcan.

He remembered what he had _done_.

"Damn it," he quickly dressed, already preparing an apology for his unprofessionalism and the pending awkward confrontation.

They'd almost been friends…

As he practically jogged to Spock's room, a uniformed lizard man- or woman, the toga was still on- intercepted Kirk's determined stride.

"Captain Kirk, you are required in the presence of Emperor S'vata. Quickly please," the male sounding voice rasped.

_Figures_.

"Captain Kirk. Your services are required immediately," the Emperor looked even bigger than he had the previous day.

"What seems to be the problem Emperor?" Kirk swayed on the balls of his feet, hoping to get to Spock before his apology was too late.

"My daughter has been kidnapped."

_Fantastic…_

**Stardate 2267.83**

He remembered the first time he had felt his consciousness. His fingers had innocently caressed his, eliciting a response that, at the time, he didn't want. He remembered the way his body had responded, instantly, powerfully. He remembered that his opinion of his Jim began to change. It had only taken that one moment. One touch.

How had that rescue mission led to this…?

**A/N: Sometimes, when I write, stuff just happens... this was one of those times... How'd I do? Hope you liked it :) **


End file.
